Sonya Blade/Gallery
Mortal Kombat SonyaMK1.gif SonyaMK1bio.gif|MK Bio Sonyamk14.gif| SonyaMK1ending1.gif|MK Ending SonyaMK1ending2.gif fatalitee.PNG|Sonya's MK1 Fatality Sonyamk11.gif|Character select portrait Sonyaend1.gif SONIYAMK1.gif|MK Sprite MK1 Sonya Walk Forward.gif|Walking forward MK1 Sonya Walk Backward.gif|Walking backward MK1 Sonya Victory.gif|Victory pose MK1 Sonya Upper Hit.gif|Upper hit MK1 Sonya Lower Hit.gif|Lower hit MK1 Sonya Stagger.gif|Staggering back MK1 Sonya Fall.gif|Falling down MK1 Sonya Dazed.gif|Dazed Sonya Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MKTrilogy MK3-04 Sonya-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-04 Sonya Blade.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Sonya Blade art sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Biojh.gif Sonya-mk3-fix1.gif|MK3 Stance Sonya MK3 Walk.gif|MK3 Walk Sonya MK3 Daze.gif|MK3 Dazed Sonya MK3 Dance.gif|MK3 Friendship Dance Sonya MK3 Baby.png|MK3 Sonya as a baby Sonyaversus.png|MK3 vs. Sonyaversus MK3 Alternate.png|MK3 vs. (alternate palette) SonyaMK3bio.gif|MK3 Bio SonyaMK3end1.gif SonyaMK3end2.gif Mktcardh.gif Sonya_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sonya_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sonya_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-03 Sonya.png|MK4 Character Design SonyaMK4versus.gif SonyaMK4bio.gif|MK4 Bio Sonya_&_Tanya.jpg SonyaMK4PromoArt.jpg goldSonya.jpg Sonyamk4.gif Image44Sonya.jpg|Sonya Primary Costume Image45Sonya2.jpg|Sonya Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Cutout-1- (3).png Lifeguard Sonya Blade.jpg Mk deadly alliance 002.jpg Sonyadeadlyalliancebio1.gif|MKDA Bio Sonyadeadlyalliancebio2.gif|MKDA Alt Bio mkda_BODY_SONYA.png Da_end_sonya1.jpg Da_end_sonya2.jpg Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg Image45Sonya.jpg Image46Sonya.jpg|Sonya Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Sonyadeceptionkard.jpg|Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sonya versus.png Sonya alt.jpg Image73.jpg|Sonya's Primary Costume Image74.jpg|Sonya's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Sonya1.png Headsonya.png 50px-Mk9_mug_sonya1.png Sonyaladder1.png|Sonya blade's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Sonya Blade (MK9).png|Sonya Blade in MK 2011's Arcade Ladder SonyaMK9VS.jpg|Sonya blade's vs. MK 2011 Sonyanekropolisrender.png Sonyarender.png Krypta 14-13.png alternate.jpg Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade Nightwolf 1.jpg Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Scorpion Pit.jpg Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Sindel 1.jpg Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Sindel 2.jpg Mk9-mileena sai throw.jpg Mortal-kombat-test-your-luck zombie.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Challenge-Tower-Mode-Sonya-Blade.jpg MK9 496ii-1-.jpg Sonya xray1.PNG|Sonya's X-Ray Sonya xray2.PNG Sonya fatality1.PNG|Sonya's fatality Sonya fatality2.PNG|Sonya's 2nd fatality Char damage sonya a color.jpg Char damage sonya b color.jpg Raiden & the Forces of Good.png sonya in action.jpg Raiden Meeting.png Earthrealm Survivors.png Sonya Blade the loner.png|Sonya's MK 2011 ending Sonya Blade's father.png Sonya Blade's new mission.png Image10.jpg Image9.jpg|Sonya Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Sonya.JPG|MK9 Artbook - Sonya Name_Sonya.png Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Sonya in specialforces.jpg sonya_special_forces.png|Sonya concept art (MK Special Forces) Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Mksm sonya render.jpg Render_kitana_sonya_fight.jpg sonyasm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Mkdcu-sonya-blade.jpg imagesCA80YEWM.jpg imagesCAHRA40P.jpg Mortal Kombat vs DC Sonya Blade vs Catwoman.jpg FlashSonya.jpg Mortal Kombat vs DC Sonya Blade vs Superman.jpg Ending-1- (2).png Image89.jpg SonyaMKvsDCUComic.jpg Live Action Sonyamovieposter.jpg|Sonya movie promo Lt. Sonya Blade & Liu Kang.jpg|Bridgette Wilson as Sonya in Mortal Kombat the movie 1175019582 a454b651bd.jpg Sonya Blade vs. Kano.jpg Sonya and Johnny Cage.PNG Sonya Blade in Chains.jpg Sandra Hess Sonya Blade 2.png|Sandra Hess as Sonya in Annihilation 175871-jeri-ryan-sonya-blade header.jpg|Jeri Ryan as Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat Rebirth and Legacy Mortal Kombat Jeri Ryan Sonya Blade.jpg JeriRyanSonya.jpg|Jeri Ryan on set Sonya Kasting.jpg|Sonya Kasting OfficialSonyaCosplay.jpg OfficialSonyaCosplay2.jpg OfficialSonyaCosplay3.jpg SonyaKastingRender2.jpg SonyaKastingRender3.jpg Sandra hess10.jpg Cartoons Kabal & Sonya Blade.jpg Sonya Blade (cartoon).jpg Sonya.JPG Comics 000sonya.png bt02_07.jpg|Sonya vs Kano and some guards in Blood & Thunder #2 bt02_08.jpg bt02_09.jpg bt06_07.jpg|Sonya as she defeats Kano again in Blood & Thunder #6 bt06_08.jpg Bw06 00.jpg Bw06 01.jpg Mortal Kombat Battlewave 5 Page 15.jpg Mortal Kombat Battlewave 6 Page 13.jpg Mortal Kombat Battlewave 6 Page 2.jpg Sonya Kano.jpg te01_11.jpg|Sonya vs Mileena in Tournament Edition comic #1 te01_12.jpg te01_13.jpg te01_14.jpg te01_15.jpg Toys SonyaStatueSyco.jpg|Sonya Statue by Syco Collectibles ArgSonyaLoose1b.jpg Sonya IC collectible.jpg SonyaMKCollectible.jpg Sonya-palisades.jpg SonyaS1 6inch.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries